I love rainy Days
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Rain falls upon Jeri on a summer day, she takes sheleter at Takato's home will romance fall upon her there too? (completed)


I love Rainy days  
  
Raining, pouring, raining. Takato gazed outside. The sky was grey and dreary. Everywhere was drenched in cold rain water. All of his friends were inside now. Then there was a flash of lightning then Craacckk BOOM!. Tunder. Takato gazed at his watch his mother still hadn't come home yet and his father was still working on a rainy summer Thursday. He saw a glimpse of auburn hair dash across the soaked pavement. She was wearing a light bright blue raincoat. He saw her enter the apartment. "Hmm.. is she coming up here?" Takato's heart suddenly started jumping. He opened the door. He peeked outside down the hall. Then he heard the Tat..Tat..Tat of the girl skipping up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Jeri" Takato smiled.  
  
"Hi Takato" Jeri smiled back. He hair was darken and matted across her forehead, with drops of water running down her cheeks.  
  
"I got caught in the rain"  
  
"Obviously" Takato chuckled to himself.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Takato heart skipped a beat. His palms became sweaty, he quickly wiped them against his pants.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Takato was home alone, but now Jeri was there so now it will be only too of them home alone. He blushed slightly.  
  
"I'll go get you a towel" said Takato running off.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Jeri took off her rain coat and put it on the rack. She sat down and looked around Takato's home apartment. He tossed her a towel.  
  
"What were doing out I the rain?" Takato took a seat next to her.  
  
"Dunno. I ran from the library I thought I could make it.but.."  
  
She was now gazing at Takato no staring, lost in words.  
  
"but the rain caught me" she finished.  
  
"O I..I see"  
  
Takato was rubbing his palms so hard they started to hurt.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? I'll go get us something"  
  
Takato jumped up immediately and went to the kitchen. His hands were uncontrollably shaky. He didn't know why he was acting like this. Duh of course he had a crush on Jeri, he tried to play it cool but he couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
CRASH!.. the glass clattered on the floor. How embarrassing, the juice spilt all oer the floor.  
  
"Are you alright Takato?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Yea.. I'm fine"  
  
Takato's head started to ache, his heart beat rapidly, his temperature rose, his face changed color. All symptoms of the love flu, love sick. Takato felt like crying, he had thought about telling her maybe it would make him feel better about it. This thing really had gotten to his head. He bent down and started picking up the glass pieces.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
Takato held a sharp piece to hard and the glass sliced the side of his palm. Now added to the floor were drops of blood.  
  
"Ow damn" Takato cursed himself.  
  
"Oh your bleeding Takato" Jeri dropped down and knelt next to him. Taking his wounded hands so gently into her own. She pulled out a her handkerchief and wrapped his hand in it.  
  
"I'm so klutzy" Takato mumbled aloud to himself.  
  
"Aw. It's okay Takato"  
  
Jeri's expression turned to great concern.  
  
"Takato"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Something is bothering you"  
  
Takato knew that was coming he could never escape from her. She always knew that something was wrong with him.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Takato nervously smiled at her. As if she would buy that.  
  
"Really Takato? Maybe you should go lie down"  
  
Takato really did need to lie down. He sat down on the couch. He didn't want to lie down. Takato couldn't bring his eye to meet Jeri's.  
  
CRAACCKKK BOOM! Thunder roared across the sky.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything. Takato tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"It's nothing really"  
  
"Takato"  
  
Jeri's face was close to his. Her warm breathe danced across his neck.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
  
He had to tell her, or else he'll be doomed in denial, doom in everlasting love sickness. Or maybe it won't be that bad.  
  
CRRRAACCKK BOOM! That one was closer that time.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Well"  
  
"What happened f there is someone who you desperately love and you are to afraid to tell them. Like what happens if they don't love you back"  
  
"Well you should tell them anyway. Is there someone you're in love with Takato?"  
  
Jeri's spirits sank little, she had had a crush on him for a long time and now he loved someone else.  
  
"Well kinda"  
  
She gazed outside for awhile before getting up and saying.  
  
"The rain stopped I ought to be going"  
  
"Ok Jeri cya"  
  
"Cya Takato"  
  
She flashed him a sweet kind smile. Tell her now tell her now, his mind screamed at him.  
  
"Jeri" Takato got up and ran over to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The person who I'm in love with is.."  
  
Jeri's heart nearly skipped a beat. She was praying he would say her, if not.. Takato hugged her and whispered softly in her ears.  
  
"It's you"  
  
Jeri giggled.  
  
"Me too Takato"  
  
She kissed him softly on his nose and fled downstairs, leaving him half fainted face flushed bright red. 


End file.
